Our Little Pinky
by Skyscrapers
Summary: Semua indah bila kau mensyukurinya. Iya kan sayang? Karena itu tetaplah jadi apa adanya. A KakaSaku's fanfiction. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Our Little Pinky by Skyscrappers

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M-

Genre: Family and Romance with some little Humor

Sakura mengira dentingan kuali dan spatula yang dihasilkan akan membuat kedua pria pemalas itu bangun. Tapi dugaan Sakura salah. Sepertinya penyakit malas para pria itu sudah terlalu akut, sehingga terkadang suara-suara keras biasa takkan mengganggu tidur mereka. Hah, dengus Sakura kesal. Diambilnya piring besar dari rak piring dan menuang nasi goreng di kuali ke atasnya. Setelah itu Sakura meletakkan sarapan pagi yang lezat itu di meja makan, sebelum dia melepas celemek dapur yang dia gunakan dan menggantungnya. Saatnya untuk membangunkan dua orang itu. Raja dan Pangeran Tidur. Penyakit malas mereka sudah terlalu akut dan benar-benar mengganggu. Sakura sering jengkel dengan kebiasaan buruk itu. 'Apakah aku harus melakukan ini setiap pagi?' pikirnya kesal. Memang, sudah jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari bagi Sakura untuk menjadi 'alarm' hidup kedua orang ini. Tapi jujur dia jenuh juga. Segala cara sudah dia coba, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hah, sabarlah Sakura, mungkin sudah nasibmu..

Dan sekarang Sakura bingung. Cara apa lagi hari ini yang akan kulakukan agar mereka bangun? Baiklah, dia akan memulai dari sang Raja dulu. Tapi bagaimana? Dia memutar memorinya saat dia membangunkan si Raja Malas itu kemarin. Kali ini idenya berhasil, dengan membenturkan dua panci sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang menyakitkan untuk didengar. Hasilnya? Pria itu bangun, tentu saja. Tapi peristiwa itu menimbulkan dampak yang lebih dalam. Sang pria mengeluh pada Sakura bahwa dia malu, sebab dia harus mengonfirmasi ucapan client-clientnya setiap kali mereka berbicara kepadanya. Ya, sederhananya, dia harus meminta mereka untuk mengulangi apa yang baru dia ucapkan. Mengapa? Karena bunyi panci dari Sakura menghadiahkan penyakit sulit mendengar selama beberapa jam baginya. Sakura yang mendengar ceritanya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, diiringi wajah cemberut dari pria malang itu. 'Hihihihi..' Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Mengingat peristiwa itu sudah cukup membuat dia terhibur. Ah, ada satu lagi. Sekitar lima hari yang lalu dia pernah menggunakan cara yang lebih unik. Sakura menggunakan segayung air, mencedukkan tangannya, lalu memercikkannya ke wajah si pria sambil berteriak, Hujan, Hujan! Ah, dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Dia terbangun, melihat ke kanan kiri dengan panik sambil bertanya, dimana, dimana, dimana? Haha, seperti syair lagu saja..

Sekarang cara apa ya? Sakura menggaruk sisi pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal. Dia terus berpikir keras. Ketika dia merasa sudah kehabisan ide, terbersit di pikirannya curhatan pria itu kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria itu mengeluh padanya, mengapa dia selalu memperlakukan si pria dengan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi serius dan terluka yang dibuat-buat oleh pria itu. Tapi ya, Sakura rasanya sedikit setuju pada pria itu. Baiklah, Sakura sudah memutuskan. 'Kali ini aku akan sedikit lebih 'lembut' dari biasanya.' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Karena itu bersiap-siaplah!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Basah..'

Pria itu mengerenyitkan dahi, walaupun matanya tertutup erat. Kenapa rasanya basah dan..lembut? Emm.. Tapi sungguh, ini nikmat. Seperti dilumat hangat. Dan baunya juga menyenangkan. Sungguh wangi. Seperti wangi..bunga, mungkin? Tapi, wangi ini rasanya familiar. Rasanya dia sudah sering menghirup wangi ini. Dan dia yakin dia menaruh wangi ini di daftar teratas wangi favouritenya. Wangi musim semi. Wangi bunga..sakura. Sakura yang lembut. Lho? Sakura?

"Sakura?" Kakashi tersadar dan mengerang pelan. Mata lain warnanya yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat dan rasanya seperti direkatkan oleh lem super cap Konoha yang terkenal daya rekatnya yang sanggup membuat orang berdecak kagum tanpa henti (?) mulai dia buka perlahan. Matanya menangkap bingkai wajah cantik seorang Sakura yang sekarang tersenyum manis padanya. Sakura membelai rambut perak pria itu sebelum Sakura berujar pelan.

"Nafasmu bau, Kakashi.."

Telak. Wajah sumringah pria yang dipanggil Kakashi menurun perlahan, menjadi datar, turun lagi, dan berakhir di wajah cemberut.

"Sakura, kenapa sih kamu selalu merusak saat romantis kita?" Kakashi memasang ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat. Semntara itu Sakura mulai merasa pipinya sedikit memanas mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Namun dia menutupinya dengan menjawab,"Romantis apanya? Dasar pemalas. Sekarang sudah jam 8, dan kau masih meringkuk di sini. Ayo bangun!"

Kakashi tersenyum jahil. Walaupun semburat merah di wajah istrinya hanya tipis, namun matanya tak pernah melewatkan itu. Ah, dia tersipu rupanya.

"Bukannya tadi kamu menciumku tadi, istriku? Disini?" Kakashi menunjuk bibir tipisnya. Seringai menggoda tersungging di sana. Godaan Kakashi sukses membuat wajah Sakura menjadi semerah tomat. 'Orang ini luar biasa..' batinnya. 'Bakatnya untuk mengubah ekspresi sungguh sempurna.. Dasar!' Ah, perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai menyesali tindakannya. Andai saja dia tidak berpikir untuk melakukan ini.. Aku harus menutupinya sebelum terlambat! Siapa yang mau kalah dari pria ini?

"A..aku tidak menciummu!"

Aha, kali ini dengan bentakan, eh? Tapi kenapa terdengar seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kakashi tertawa dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Kau masih tidak mau mengaku sayang? Atau perlu kubuktikan,eh?" Kakashi tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisinya. Tangan kekarnya menyergap tangan mungil milik Sakura, dan dengan sekali gerakan, hup! Sekarang pria itu telah menindih Sakura. Sakura melebarkan matanya ekspresionis, sebelum berteriak, "Kyaaa! Kakashi, kau mau apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang, I wanna eat you?" ucap Kakashi, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat pipi Sakura seolah dia sedang menjilat es krim. Sakura tentu kaget. Dia mulai memberontak.

"Kashi.. Hentikan!"

Tapi bukannya malah berhenti, Kakashi mulai menggerakkan wajahnya mendekat, kali ini ke hidung Sakura. Dibukanya mulutnya, lalu digigitnya ujung hidung Sakura pelan. Dijilatnya bibirnya dan tersenyum, sebelum berujar,"Hei, ini lezaat~"

Lalu terdengar suara isakan keras diiringi tangisan tersedu-sedu. Kakashi tersentak. Sakura apa lagi. Ya ampun!

"Siapa yang menangis?" Kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara. Kakashi tersentak. Sebelumnya dia mengira Sakura-lah yang menangis, ternyata bukan. Lalu.. Siapa?

Saat itulah Kakashi sadar. Dia melebarkan matanya, menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Sakura sendiri sudah dalam ekspresi shocknya, dengan tangan menutupi mulut. Kemudian mereka berteriak bersamaan.

Kazu?

Hai minna, ini cerita kedua saya, setelah cerita yang pertama telah saya hapus soalnya jelek. Oke, mohon reviewnya ya minna. Oiya, ini cuma threeshots kok. Semakin banyak yang request maka semakin cepat update, hehe.. Review ya minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't like don't read..

"I-itu suara Kazu kan?"

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur panik. Kakashi yang sedari tadi berada di atas tubuh Sakura terpental, jatuh di samping tempat tidur dengan kepala terantuk ke sandaran tempat tidur. Kakashi meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepala berrambut perak yang ditarik oleh gravitasi ke atas(?) itu.

"Itu memang suara Kazu, Saku. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mendorongku seperti itu dong," gerutu Kakashi.

"Kashi, Kazu menangis! Kita harus melihat dia," kata Sakura cemas

Kakashi mendengus kesal. Sakura tidak menanggapi sama sekali keluhannya yang tadi. 'Apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa tadi dia menendangku?'

"Kashi! Mengapa kau hanya diam begitu? Ayo,kita lihat Kazu!"

Sakura menarik lengan Kakashi dengan paksa. Kakashi mendesah pelan sebelum mengikuti Sakura berjalan ke kamar Kazu.

"Kazu-chan kenapa?"

Sakura dan Kakashi mendapati Kazu sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur, memeluk lututnya erat,lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut tersebut. Sesekali terdengar isakan tangis dari bibir mungilnya. Sakura dan Kakashi menghampirinya lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.."

Kazu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua orang tuanya, kemudian memeluk Sakura. Sakura membelai rambut Kazu dengan lembut sambil memeluknya erat dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kazu-chan sakit?"

Kali ini Kakashi yang angkat bicara. Dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kepada kedua orang yang menempati urutan pertama di hatinya itu. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Kazu dari pelukan Sakura, kemudian didudukkannya di pangkuan.

"Kazu enggak cakit kok, tou-chan," jawab Kazu dengan nada cadelnya.

"Lalu kenapa dong?" tanya kedua orang tua itu nyaris bersamaan.

"Kazu tadi mimpi buluk.."

Wajah Kazu berubah menjadi sedih lagi. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan dan pipinya menggembung lucu. Persis sekali seperti saat Sakura sedang marah. Kakashi menyadari itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mimpi apa, sayang?" Sakura mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Kazu mimpi, Kazu enggak punya teman gala-gala lambut Kazu walna pink.."

Mendengar penuturan putra pertama mereka, Sakura dan Kakashi saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Oh, karena itu rupanya. Sebelumnya mereka mengira Kazu sakit atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, tapi ternyata hanya karena suatu bunga tidur.

"Lalu, kenapa Kazu-chan menangis? Itu kan hanya mimpi," kata Kakashi.

"Kazu tau itu cuma mimpi, tapi Kazu takut.. Kalau mimpi Kazu benalan teljadi," tutur Kazu jujur. Raut wajahnya gelisah, matanya melirik mata tou-chan dan kaa-channya bergantian, menuntut penjelasan yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Kazu Hatake memang memiliki keunikan yang dia peroleh dari kedua orang tuanya. Matanya sewarna mata ayahnya, hitam obsidian, meskipun tidak berlainan warna sebab ayahnya memiliki sharingan di salah satu matanya. Wajahnya lancip seperti ayahnya namun tetap terlihat imut untuk anak seumurannya. Sifat Kazu juga lebih mengarah kepada ayahnya, agak pemalas namun tegas, meskipun ketegasannya belum terlalu nampak karena usianya yang masih kecil. Tapi ada satu keunikannya yang membuatnya lain dari pada yang lain. Warna rambutnya diwarisi oleh warna rambut ibunya, soft pink. Sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dari keunikannya ini, namun sejujurnya memang sedikit aneh memiliki warna rambut pink untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar, sayang," ucap

Sakura memulai penjelasannya. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan-tangan mungil Kazu, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Justru, rambut indahmu ini akan membuatmu disukai banyak orang."

"Kok bica?" tanya Kazu.

"Sebab, rambutmu ini berbeda dengan rambut teman-temanmu yang lain. Kazu-chan tau tidak, semua orang itu suka sesuatu yang unik, lho." Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Kazu, kemudian mengelusnya. "Rambutmu ini salah satu hal yang unik juga."

"Unik itu apa, kaa-chan?" tanya Kazu lagi. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menjelaskan lagi. "Unik itu lain daripada yang lain. Berbeda, tapi indah dan disukai."

"Jadi, lambut Kazu indah ya?"

"Iya dong! Kaa-chan yakin, semua teman-teman Kazu-chan akan menyenangi Kazu-chan karena rambut Kazu-chan yang indah itu. Kaa-chan berani menjamin lho."

"Benalkah? Kaa-chan janji?"

"Ya, janji! Karena itu Kazu-chan tidak boleh sedih lagi ya! Apalagi hari ini hari pertama Kazu-chan masuk playgroup, Kazu-chan harus ceria dong.." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya untuk anaknya, yang dibalas Kazu dengan senyumnya juga.

"Baiklah, kaa-chan.."

"Ehm, su-sudah selesai ngobrolnya?" kata Kakashi. Sedari tadi dia terlihat sangat aneh. Beberapa kali dia ingin memotong perbincangan ibu dan anak tersebut. Ah,entah apa yang dipikirkannya, mari kita simak bersama.

"Cudah dong, tou-chan! Hehehe.." Kali ini wajah Kazu sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi ceria. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya membuat lesung pipinya terlihat jelas, menambah kesan lucu dan manis.

"Eh, kalau begitu.. Sa-Saku, a-ayo kita ber-bersiap-siap ke kantor.. Ka-Kazu-chan juga mau siap-siap ke sekolah, eh?" Kakashi menatap istrinya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya aneh. Sakura menatapnya heran. Mengapa dia merasa kalau Kakashi terlihat..errr panik?

"Kashi, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, itu.. Itu.. Kau.." Kakashi mendelikkan matanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sakura. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Sakura gusar dan penasaran.

"Kenapa sih?" ujarnya kesal.

Kazu melihat kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diperbincangkan oleh orangtuanya. Tapi kemudian saat dia melihat kaa-channya matanya berhenti di suatu titik.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kancing piyama kaa-chan yang ini telbuka?" kata Kazu sambil menunjuk dada ibunya.

Ops. Telak. Pertanyaan yang begitu mengena pada inti yang sedari tadi Kakashi ingin katakan pada Sakura.

"Eh.."

Sakura begitu kaget saat menyadari kancing atas piyamanya telah terbuka, menampakkan 'harta terpendam' miliknya yang mengintip, seolah hendak keluar.

"Ini apa, Kaa-chan?" Tangan Kazu menjulur ingin memegang 'bukit' lembut di dada ibunya ketika..

"Hentikan!"

Tangan Kakashi menahan tangan Kazu dengan refleks. Entah mengapa dia bisa secara refleks seperti itu tapi memang dia tidak rela jika 'daerah kekuasaan'nya disentuh orang lain, meskipun itu anaknya! Kazu terkejut melihat reaksi tiba-tiba ayahnya, tak berbeda dengan Sakura yang tersentak kemudian merapatkan piyamanya yang terbuka dengan tangannya.

"Itu apa emangnya, tou-chan? Kok tidak boleh dipegang?" tanya Kazu heran.

Kakashi mulai gelagapan. Setetes keringat jatuh di pelipisnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Tapi sebelum jawaban Kakashi diucapkan, Sakura telah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu yang sebenarnya menambah rumit situasi ini(?)

"Itu.. Ya, ta-tadi pagi, tou-chanmu yang mem.." Sakura berhenti, kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada anaknya yang selalu ingin tahu ini. Sementara itu bagaimana reaksi Kakashi? Dia menepuk jidatnya, menyesali perkataan Sakura. Dalam hati dia berkata, mengapa harus jujur sih?

"Jadi tou-chan yang membuka kancing kaa-chan?" Kazu mengerenyitkan dahi, heran. Mata hitamnya menatap ayahnya yang sekarang telah menunduk, keringat dingin meleleh di pelipisnya. Sekarang dia merasa seperti tersangka korupsi yang tertangkap. Oh, jadi ini rasanya menjadi Nazaruddin(?)

Kazu membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya lagi. Oh tidak. Tidak boleh. Kakashi dan Sakura tahu,pasti bocah penasaran ini akan bertanya lagi, saat melihat kerutan di alisnya dan matanya yang berbinar-binar ingin tahu.

"Kazu!"

Sebelum Kazu bertanya, Kakashi dan Sakura berseru bersamaan memotong ucapan Kazu. Mereka yakin sekali apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya: kenapa si ayah membuka kancing si ibu? Karena apa? Supaya apa? Apa benda itu..? Oh no! Lalu apa yang akan mereka jawab?

Sejenak keadaan menjadi begitu canggung. Kakashi dan Sakura saling berpandangan, menyesali mengapa mereka bisa berseru bersamaan seperti tadi. Kazu sendiri lebih bingung lagi melihat tingkah ayah ibunya yang tiba-tiba aneh itu.

"Ehm, Kazu-chan sekarang mandi aja yah. Lalu siap-siap ke sekolah. Kaa-chan akan menyiapkan sarapan lezat pagi ini.."

Beruntunglah pasangan suami istri itu pagi hari itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Kakashi menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kazu mengangguk, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. 'Semoga tak ada rasa curiga di hatinya', batin Kakashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bagaimana kamu bisa seteledor itu sih, Sakura?"

Saat Sakura sedang memasang dasi Kakashi, pria itu bertanya soal kejadian tadi pagi. Sakura mendelik galak, lalu menyahut,"Bukannya kau tadi yang membuka kancing bajuku, Tuan Pervert?"

"Hehe, iya sih.." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Habisnya, kamu terlalu mengundangku untuk memakanmu.."

"Pervert!" Sakura secara tiba-tiba menarik dasi yang sedang ia pasang sehingga sekarang leher Kakashi terasa tercekik.

"Ugh.." Kakashi merintih kesakitan. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, cemas melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kakashi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, sayang? Maaf ya?" kata Sakura sambil mengelus leher Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati. Kena kamu sekarang, hime..

"Aduh, sakit sekali, Sakuraa.. Argh!" Kakashi menambah kesan kesakitan melalui permainan ekspresinya. Sakura semakin panik. Tangannya merangkum wajah Kakashi.

"Sayang, maaf.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kamu jahat sekali padaku. Kamu ini memang perlu dihukum, hem?"

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Kakashi sudah berasa di kaki Sakura, siap untuk mengangkatnya layaknya bridal style.

"Kyaaaa! Kashi, kau tidak kesakitan?" Sakura terkaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat dalam rangkulan lengan Kakashi.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Mana ada artinya rasa sakit yang kamu lakukan. Lagipula, kamu tidak tau kalau aku ini aktor terbaik seKonoha, he?" Kakashi mulai melakukan aksinya, menjilati leher Sakura.

"Emh.. Hei, hentikan, Kashi!" Sakura mulai meronta-ronta dari pelukan Kakashi. Tetapi apalah daya, tenaga Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tenaga Kakashi.

"Kashi.. Ah! Ja-jangan nakal.. Ki-kita akan ke kan-kantor, nanti-eh! Telat!" Sakura mulai gelisah saat serangan lidah piawai Kakashi turun dari lehernya ke bawah, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Cuma sebentar kok.. Sekali saja.." pinta Kakashi dengan seringai lebar. Sebenarnya Sakura tau itu bukan permintaan, karena Kakashi pasti akan memaksa untuk melakukan lebih. Tapi beruntunglah bagi Sakura, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kazu memanggil mereka.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, aku udah ciap!"

Dengan gerakan lambat Kakashi menurunkan tubuh Sakura. Dalam hati dia kesal karena hari ini harus bekerja. Andaikan hari ini libur, pasti dia akan menghabisi wanita ini! Tapi sudahlah.. Masih ada nanti malam.

"Tunggu saja nanti malam, Nyonya Hatake.." Sebelum mereka keluar, bibir Kakashi membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telinga istrinya. Sakura membelalak kaget, ingin menendang kaki Kakashi tapi ternyata pria itu sudah kabur. Hiiiii.. Sakura merinding. Dasar Hatake pervert!

TBC

Iyeeeiii.. Chapter berikutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir ya Minna! Review dong chapter ini.. Onegai :)


End file.
